1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display element capable of being clearly distinguished even in the sunlight and easily and quickly controlled by a small amount of current to provide various kinds of displays. The present invention also relates to display method and apparatus which use the display elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display means or apparatuses commonly seen in leading our lives are numerous, including small-sized ones such as the display panel in computers and large-sized ones such as the scoreboard in athletics and baseball stadiums.
The conventional display means which belong to the so-called lightening board such as the scoreboard in athletics and baseball stadiums are intended to make single colored or multi-colored displays by switching on and off electric bulbs arranged in a matrix.
These conventional display means are often used in the shining of the sun. When the sun light is brighter than the luminous energy of those light sources which form a display screen, however, the display screen becomes so white as not to be clearly distinguished.
Further, the conventional display means use light sources to provide various kinds of displays. Particularly when color displays are intended, therefore, current consumption becomes large to make the intended colors clear.
Furthermore, when some of those light sources which form the display screen are broken, it is quite troublesome in the conventional display means to exchange them with new ones. In addition, complicated wiring is needed because the display screen is formed by light sources. This makes the cost high.